Mary
Mary Susan Itzatrapp is a fan character. She is known for being perfect in every way compared to the kids. She is a girl with floor-length champagne-blonde hair with pink and teal streaks and long, luxurious eyelashes. Her eyes are said to sparkle when she smiles sweetly. All the boys seem to be attracted to her, including Rolf and Plank and possibly Jimmy. She is best friends with Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy. She can instill the trust in anyone she speaks with, and keeps the Kankers and Kevin at bay. She once fixed Edd's hair, and taught him how to be cool. She also helped Ed get over his fear of soap, and always knows a better plan when Eddy is scamming. Fanfiction *Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna Stats Tongue color: Lavender Height: In between Edd and Eddy's Normal attire: A sparkling pink butterfly clip, a white sailor shirt with a blue collar with a red tie and a small blue skirt, black loafer shoes with white socks. As The Sparkle: A pink mask, a choker necklace, a light pink leotard with a dark pink tie and a sparkling dark pink tutu, baby pink leggings and sparkling pink mary-janes with white soles. In this form, she usually carries a scepter with a heart charm at the end. Personallity: Mary is quite sweet and usually very polite and makes wonderful things happen. Family *Marty (Twin brother) Friends Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny 2x4, Nazz, Rolf, Edna, Alana, Shari, James, May, Molly and Sandy. Enemies Kevin, the Kanker Sisters. Abilities *Her superhero magical girl alter-ego, The Sparkle, has abilities that rival that of Captain Melonhead. *Is as smart as Edd and Edna. *Better scammer than Eddy and can expose Eddy's fraud (as well as giving critique on it). *Is as strong as Ed, Sarah and the Kankers. *Has a knowledge of many foreign languages. *Can get the Eds out of trouble easily. *Magical powers, but mostly uses them when she is The Sparkle *Has the power of perfect spelling! Gallery File:Suzy.PNG Trivia *Despite her sweetness, she is depicted as being manipulative and spoiled, and her "friends" are also depicted as her enemies. *When she shows her evil side, similar to Jonny's alter-ego The Gourd, her attire has a more gothic look to it, but is still extravagant in design. *She was created on purpouse with Mary-Sue characteristics to make fun of trolls who trolled this wikia. She also serves to show people what a Mary-Sue in Ed, Edd n Eddy fanon would really be like. *If she did appear in chapter 26 of "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", she would've been portrayed as a "Visitor" due to the author using "mary sue" like characters being revealed as aliens in Ed's nightmare. This is the author's way of getting back at those who keep making this claim so he used it as a alligory for a alien invasion. *She has a large head in comparison with the scale of her body, even more so than Jonny. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female characters